For Someone So Troublesome
by downpours
Summary: For such a troublesome girl, Ino sure knew how to make Shikamaru relax. ShikaIno oneshot.


_**Title: **For Someone So Troublesome_

_**Description: **For such a troublesome girl, Ino sure knew how to make Shikamaru relax. ShikaIno one-shot._

_**Series: **Naruto_

_**Disclaimer: **insert witty I-don't-own-this-series-please-don't-sue-me phrase here._

"Shikamaru!"

"Damn…" Shikamaru grumbled under his breath as that oh-so-familiar voice called out to him.

Like most stories with Shikamaru with it, it starts with him lying down on the grass, his head resting on his arms, and somebody bothering him in the middle of his reverie.

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked, looking up at his childhood friend of seventeen years, Ino. Ino smiled brightly down at him, hands on hips. Behind her was the clear night sky. Unlike almost all of those other stories, Shikamaru was _not_ cloud watching. He had been sleeping.

It had been a fairly long day for him, since he had just gotten back from a mission and he was as tired as ever. All he wanted was even just a few minutes of relaxation without somebody coming to bother him.

"I knew I'd find you here!" Ino said as she plopped down beside him. "I've been looking for you everywhere! "

'_If you knew you'd find me here, then why were you looking for me everywhere..?' _Shikamaru mused in his mind. He didn't voice out his question, though. It would only result in a few bruises, courtesy of Ino. He finally asked the feared question, "What do you want, Ino?"

"You already asked me that…" Ino sighed. Shikamaru was about to point out that she hadn't answered it when she continued talking. "I didn't want anything. I just wanted to hang out, seeing as we haven't really done that since you've been promoted."

Shikamaru shrugged, and turned around to lie on his side, away from her. He was ready to doze off again when…

"So, Shikamaru, how've you been?" She asked curiously. Her question was so out of the blue, as if she couldn't think of anything else. Shikamaru had his eyes closed and looked asleep.

"Nnnnrgh."

Ino frowned to herself, a bit of fury evident in her expression. She disliked being ignored, and Shikamaru knew that. Ino knew that he was busier than ever, but she _really _wanted to talk to him about nothing in particular. And what Ino wanted, Ino got. Blame it on her father who spoiled her.

"Shikamaru!" Ino crawled closer as she poked his sides with a finger.

"Nnnnnrrrrgh."

"What the heck does that mean?!" She growled.

He shifted his head in annoyance, some of his spiky hair tickling Ino's knees, causing her to wince. "It means I want to sleep."

"But I want to talk to you!"

"…And I want to rest. Talk to somebody else, troublesome girl."

"But I _want _to talk to _you_!" She repeated, putting the right intonation in her sentence for him to yawn and look up at her.

Usually, he would just have given in, realizing that it was easier to comply with her crazy requests instead of having to listen to her whine all day. This time, he wanted to try a new strategy.

"Sorry, Ino, I haven't really slept in days, and I have a throbbing headache." He said slowly, as if wanting her to understand every word clearly. "If you can just keep quiet, you can hang around, but I'm heading to sleep."

Ino frowned.

She wouldn't back down that easily, something Shikamaru had expected. "How about I make you a deal, then?" Ino asked.

Shikamaru groaned. What now?

"If I can get you to relax at the same time, will you promise to talk to me?"

Her friend raised an eyebrow, thinking that 'talk', 'relax' and 'Ino' could hardly fit together.

Before he could even reply, Ino inched closer and gently nudged him to lift his head. Confused, he complied, and she sat before him and nudged his head back down so that it was resting on her soft lap. Shikamaru slowly stared up at her from his position, a frown on his lips, just as always. He had to admit though; Ino knew how to massage his temples in the right way.

"Fine." He finally said. "Troublesome girl…"

For such a troublesome girl, Ino sure knew how to make Shikamaru relax.

"So, how've you been?" Ino inquired for the second time, her hands still helping him to relax. "Haven't really talked to you in the longest time, and I swore to myself I'd find you or I'd blow up your house."

Shikamaru smirked. So that was what this was all about. Ino _missed_ him.

"Nara Shikamaru, _why_ are you smirking?" Ino growled. She suddenly put much pressure on his temples with her thumbs, causing him to wince in pain.

"Nothing!" Shikamaru replied. "I was just mentally agreeing that you were right…but not the blowing up part."

"Oh."

'_Safe.' _The genius boy thought. His reply _must_ have been correct because Ino promoted the way she touched him. One hand still massaging one of his temples, the other one idly raked it's way through his scalp.

"Ow…" He mumbled, as her finger got caught in the band of his ponytail. Just when he thought he could safely doze off…

She laughed sheepishly. "Sorry." Ino said.

Suddenly, he felt a gentle tug on his hair. Before he realized what was going on, Ino had taken off the band of his hair and put it around her wrist. He glared up at her in question.

"It was _troublesome._" She said with a bright smile, copying his catch phrase.

"Yeah, yeah…" He mumbled, not really paying attention, his eyes half-lidded and drowsy. The way Ino was gently stroking his long black hair felt so nice. It was so difficult to believe that this was the same girl who was so violent that it caused him more 'trouble' than he wanted.

"Shikamaru! You're not listening again! You promised!"

"Nnnrgh…" He said for the nth time, his incoherent phrase implying nothing but displeasure. Shikamaru hadn't heard what she said. "What did you say?" He asked, fearing the answer would be laced with more fury.

"I didn't say anything!" She replied. "See, I knew you weren't listening!"

"Argh, Inooo…"

"You promised!" She hissed, crossing her arms. He gave a sigh, suddenly missing her touch in the short period that it was gone.

"Sorry, sorry." Shikamaru said with a long sigh. Contented with his apology, she went back to stroking his hair comfortably. "What do you even want to talk about?"

She seemed at a loss for words.

'_Checkmate.' _Shikamaru thought, fighting back a smirk.

"Nothing." She admitted. "… I mean, I don't know…"

Silence. Ino continued stroking his hair though, but she was still at a loss of words.

"Missed you too, Ino." Shikamaru said. Ino blinked and looked back down at him, and a smile unconsciously reached her lips in response to the grin he gave her.

"Oh, and you just came to the conclusion that I missed you?" Ino chuckled, squeezing his cheeks affectionately. He frowned, as if ready to say that he wasn't a child to have his cheeks squeezed.

Suddenly, and ever so lightly, she leaned down and kissed him on the tip of his nose. She edged away a bit, and he smiled lazily at her. Before she could completely sit up straight, he shifted his head a bit to take revenge on her, but this time catching her lips on his.

At first, Ino was surprised, but it felt good. They stayed like that for a few seconds, and just like that. Nobody tried to go any further, and anyway, it was obvious that Shikamaru really _was _exhausted because of the way he grumbled something about sleep.

"Alright." Ino mumbled against his lips. "You can go to sleep now."

'_Finally. So troublesome…_' Shikamaru thought as she broke away from him, their cheeks both tinged with red. He shifted to his side and buried his cheek on her lap, breathing in her scent of flowers. Ino was about to slap him for being so 'perverted' (even though he didn't mean to) until she realized he was already sound asleep.

Ino smiled to herself, not the least offended that he chose sleep over her. For someone like him, it was a compliment that he even made an effort even though he actually had a reason to sleep this time.

For such a troublesome guy, Ino definitely knew how to make Shikamaru do what she wanted, even though she hadn't realized she wanted him to.

Suddenly, Ino leaned down again and bit her best friend's lip. Not even a minute into dreamland, Shikamaru's eyes frantically shot wide open. Ino was stifling laughter while Shikamaru glared at her with his lip-pouting frown and lazy eyes.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it!" She laughed. "I just always wondered what your expression would be if I did that!"

"Nnnnrgh…"

**The End**

**A/N: **Yeheeeeeeeeeeey! My first first ShikaIno fics! My first Naruto fic, even! I'm so happy you read it (I hope you did, or else you just scrolled all the way down for who knows what reason)…

I love ShikaIno so much. I think fanfictions for them are greatly lacking in number, though. This shouldn't be the case! ShikaIno fans, chaaaaaarge with me! Haiya! Haiya! …I'm not into ShikaTema, sadly. It's just that being three years older than the guy would be okay, but not when she's that much taller. Lol. And even if their heights are okay in Naruto II, you will still be reminded of who they used to be. :D Plus, ShikaIno is so cute. Haiyaaaaaa!

Pleaaase leave me a review, it will be greatly appreciated. Studies show that every smile you give to a stranger will most likely lead him or her to smile back at you and also to another stranger. Let's make it the same for reviewing. Hahaha.

And I'm sorry for the OOC. ):


End file.
